


Do Scientists Dream of Decaf Coffee?

by starbirdrampant (ineasako22)



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, February Ficlet Challenge 2018, M/M, prompt: hiding in a closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineasako22/pseuds/starbirdrampant
Summary: Made for the February Ficlet Challenge 2018Prompt: Hiding in a closet





	Do Scientists Dream of Decaf Coffee?

Dum-E was on the warpath, or maybe Tony was on the warpath, it was hard to tell. 

All Darcy knew was that the labs were trashed, some 90s monstrosity was blaring loud enough to shake _all_ of the glass on the floor, not just the exterior windows, and there was no one on the lab floor at all.

She passed by Dr. Banner’s room, which was thankfully empty, with a post-it on the door that said ‘Gone to lunch with Pepper.” Jane’s room was locked, but Darcy could see a spill of dark hair on the couch under a mound of blankets. (That woman could sleep through a warzone, honestly.) The supplies closet two labs away from the stairs, however, was as far as she got before the door sprung open, a metal arm emerged from the gloom, and she was hauled inside to land against a very warm chest. 

Darcy cocked her elbow and twisted to slam a very punishing blow against _someone’s_ delicate bits, but the metal hand on her opposite wrist tightened and pulled her closer, until she was surrounded by an aftershave she knew intimately well.

“Easy, doll,” Bucky said in a whisper, his breath ruffling her hair. “Figured you might want to avoid Stark. Someone changed his music library to Kidz Bop.”

“Yeah,” Steve’s voice rumbled from deeper in the supply closet. “I can’t imagine who _that_ might have been.” 

Darcy felt, rather than saw, Bucky’s answering grin. 

“Nope, can’t imagine who would have done such a _horrible_ thing, _Steven._ ”

“You’re the one who picked the music,” Steve hissed.

“Yeah, but who would believe that Captain America could play pranks?”

“It’s not my fault he thinks I don’t even know curse words.”

“Or that you… fondue?”

“...Shut up,” Steve paused. “Darce?”

Darcy was muffling her giggles in Bucky’s jacket collar. “So now’s…” she gasped. “Now’s probably not the best time to tell you that I convinced Friday to switch him to decaf two days ago?”

Both men were silent just long enough to hear Dum-E wheel past over Darcy’s choked laugher before Bucky curled his arms around their girlfriend and started laughing himself silly.

“Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, Stevie, we have to find a way to _marry_ this girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Completely unbeta'd, any mistakes are my own.


End file.
